Otoshi
Otoshi (Japanese: サイゾウ Saizō) is a character of the day who appeared in Bad to the Bone. While on his way to Indigo Plateau, was stopped by Otoshi, who challenged him to a , but with a twist: whoever lost had to give up their Badges to the winner. Ash, confident he would win, accepted the challenge. Otoshi's successfully defeated Ash's Bulbasaur, but it lost to . Otoshi then admitted that he had no Badges to give to Ash. Ash thought that Otoshi was a cheater, but the defeated Trainer told the story of how his Badges were stolen by somebody who he didn't know. He claimed a talking did it. Ash and realized that Jessie, James and Meowth of must have been the ones who robbed Otoshi. Feeling sorry for him, Ash and the others decided to help Otoshi retrieve his Badges from Team Rocket. After finding James and Meowth—who claimed that Jessie had taken the Badges from them—Marowak left Otoshi, saying that if Otoshi were a more responsible , he would never have let Jessie trick him into giving her his Badges and would have been able to compete in the Pokémon League. Otoshi was saddened, but continued to look for his Badges. After Ash, Misty, Brock, and Otoshi found Jessie and confronted Team Rocket, Otoshi challenged Jessie for the Badges. She told Otoshi that if he defeated her, she would give his Badges back. Using his , he tried to defeat Jessie's Arbok, but the two heads ended up fighting with each other. Just as Jessie was about to capture the Doduo, Marowak returned to Otoshi and helped him defeat Team Rocket. Marowak, who was originally angry, had seen other Trainers training alongside their Pokémon and remembered the camaraderie formed between him and Otoshi. Otoshi, now reunited with both Marowak and his Badges, continued to Indigo Plateau to compete in the Pokémon League. Pokémon This listing is of Otoshi's known Pokémon: Jimmy Zoppi |desc=Otoshi and his are great friends and defeated several Gym Leaders together. It first appeared together with Otoshi and battled for his Badges against his , which Ash accepted after Otoshi taunted him for wanting to refuse. Marowak defeated Bulbasaur easily with a combination of Focus Energy and Bone Club and Ash sent out to battle instead. Marowak went in for an attack but Pikachu dodged it and used , defeating Marowak. Otoshi then admitted that he did not have any Badges, as had stolen them. Ash and , despite running the risk of being late for the Pokémon League Tournament, decided to help Otoshi get them back. They looked for them and eventually found James and but they could not find the Badges. Suddenly, Marowak decided that it did not want to be Otoshi's Pokémon anymore. Otoshi tried to comfort it, but Marowak walked off angrily. It was later seen when Otoshi's was in danger of being captured by Jessie. It appeared in the nick of time, knocking Jessie's Poké Ball out of the way and defeating her . Team Rocket tried to escape in their balloon but Pikachu sent them blasting off and Otoshi got his Badges back. Afterwards, Marowak rejoined Otoshi's team and said goodbye to Ash and his friends. Marowak's known moves are , and .}} first appeared in a battle between Jessie to get Otoshi's Badges back against her . Arbok was winning as suddenly the two heads of Doduo started to fight. Jessie decided to try to capture Doduo, but Marowak hit the Poké Ball out the way with its bone. Otoshi then recalled Doduo. None of Doduo's moves are known.}} Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Otoshi has obtained: * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * (prior to Bad to the Bone) * Two unknown Badges (prior to Bad to the Bone) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=菊池正美 Masami Kikuchi |en=Adam Blaustein |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |no=Erik Skøld |pt_br=Marcelo Campos |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |es_la=Enzo Fortuny |pl=Renata Berger }} Trivia * In the Latin American Spanish dub, Otoshi was voiced by the same voice actor who voices , a character from the anime with the same name. They both have almost the same outfits and the concept of these characters is very similar. Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Male characters de:Böse bis auf die Knochen!#Otoshi es:Otoshi fr:Otoshi it:Otoshi